pjoworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek demigods
You are a half-blood. One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an [Olympian. (Zoë Nightshade on demigods, talking to Nico di Angelo in The Titan's Curse) Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half-mortal, half-god. They possess mortal souls and are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their godly blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats not usually possible by humans. Description Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Many of them also have ADHD and dyslexia. This While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena. When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades), the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs, where they are placed in one of the cabins, each honoring a different god or goddess. Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear on the River Styx to recognize all of their children at the age of thirteen, and that each god and goddess (including the minor gods and goddesses) would get a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. However, some examples of demigod siblings in the series include Nico and Bianca di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason and Thalia Grace (who have the same father, but in different aspects), and Castor and Pollux. Greek demigods often go on quests given to them by the Oracle of Delphi, whom is currently in the body of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If the demigod is Roman, they are usually issued a quest by Octavian or, in at least one instance, a Roman god. Appearance Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form. For example, Percy inherited Poseidon's black hair, sea-green eyes and brooding look, while Annabeth Chase inherited Athena's grey eyes. Thalia and Jason Grace inherited Zeus' electric blue eyes, and Nico and Bianca di Angelo inherited Hades' black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. The children of Aphrodite inherit her beauty and appeal. The children of Hermes inherit his mischievous, elfish facial features. Children of Ares often inherit his sneer and tall, bulky appearance. Children of Hephaestus, such as Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Harley, Nyssa, and Charlie Beckendorf inherit his skills with mechanics, resulting in them normally having large muscles and calloused hands (from working in the forges all day long). According to The Crown of Ptolemy, when an Egyptian god looks at a Greek demigod, they see them as a human surrounded by "a powerful ultraviolet aura." It is unknown whether a demigod's eye and hair color depends on what form their parent took while consorting with their mortal parents. It is, however, possible that some demigods inherit their mortal parents hair and (or) eye color. This is shown by the many demigods with the same divine parent that have different hair and eye color. Traits There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of children of the Big Three is much more potent than that of the children of lesser gods. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood; for example Percy is reckless and rebellious resembling Poseidon and the untamed seas, Annabeth inherits her mother's wits and intelligence and Clarisse is very violent and warlike, much like her father Ares. There are currently four known children of the Big Three since the deaths of Bianca di Angelo, a daughter of Hades and Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter: Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon), Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus), Nico di Angelo (son of Hades), and Hazel Levesque (daughter of Pluto). Most demigods are diagnosed with ADHD and/or dyslexia (though it varies from demigod to demigod). This is a false mortal diagnosis that is based off of many demigod's internal fighting instincts and the fact that their brains were wired to read Ancient Greek or Latin. Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases. Demigods have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them. Many demigods indirectly change the course of history, and demigod conflicts usually mirror conflicts in the real world; such as how when the Roman and Greek camps fought each other during the events of the American Civil War. Some powerful demigods can directly change some of the courses of history and can manipulate the minds of mortals in some events, using the the Mist to change what mortals see. Currently, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace have this ability. According to The Crown of Ptolemy, when an Egyptian god looks at a Greek demigod, they see them as a human surrounded by "a powerful ultraviolet aura." Demigods also have the ability to act as a host for an Egyptian god for at least a short period of time despite not being Blood of the Pharaohs, a requirement for Egyptian magicians to safely channel the power of a god and host one. Greek Demigods Greek demigods, such as Percy Jackson, are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Half-Blood, located in Long Island. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Greek aspect. As such, Greek demigods have an innate predisposition towards ancient Greek, and possess instinctive battle skills that manifests as ADHD. When they reach the age of 12 of 13, satyrs are sent on missions to fins these demigods. They are often posed as best friends with leg disabilities to mask the fact they are not human. When the time is right, the satyr will take the demigod on the journey to Camp Half-Blood to keep them safe. After they safely arrive at camp, demigods are assigned to a cabin dedicated to their divine parent once they are claimed. If they are not claimed before their first night at camp, they are places in the Hermes cabin until they are claimed. Most Greek demigods die in their teens because they are prone to being attacked and killed by monsters before making it safely to Camp Half-Blood. Very few survive to make it past their twenties. Roman Demigods Roman demigods, such as Jason Grace, Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Jupiter, located in Berkeley Hills near San Francisco. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Roman aspect/form. They naturally speak and read Latin, as opposed to Ancient Greek to Greek demigods, and are trained in the style of the Roman legions instead of Greek warfare. Roman demigods can live in New Rome and start families. ; Frank, Reyna, and Hazel.]] Roman demigods start their lives at the Wolf House. It is there that Lupa decides if the child is strong or not. If she believes they are, she will spend time training the demigod skills that they will need to survive. Should the demigod make it through the training alive, Lupa will instruct them to follow their instincts to Camp Jupiter, home of the Roman Legion. However, if the wolf goddess doesn't believe the demigod is strong enough or senses fear, it is said that they will be eaten by her and her wolves. Upon making it to Camp Jupiter, a praetor will decide if the demigod can join the Legion before sending them to have their augury read. If it is favorable, the demigod can then officially join the Legion. Like the Greek demigods, they were unaware of the existence of their counterparts at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island until the Heroes of Olympus series, but some had their suspicions. This is due to a conflict between the two groups back during the American Civil War (and likely many other wars before), after which the gods manipulated the Mist as tightly as possible to stop the two groups from ever meeting each other again, although there have been some close calls. The head of their camp are the camp's two Praetors, who are elected demigods from the camp. Norse Demigods They are the progeny of the Norse gods with mortals. Magnus Chase, the cousin of Annabeth Chase (a Greek demigod), is revealed to be one of these demigods. Unlike the Greek and Roman demigods, they do not appear to have a formal training camp. Norse demigods include the children Gods have with Dwarves and Elves, such as Blitzen, the son of Freya and a dwarf. Unlike the Greeks and Romans, it is more common a d to Norse demigod die at a young age. This si not Abilities Some demigods have ADHD (although it varies between demigods and doesn't seem to be the case with Norse demigods at all), which hard-wires them for battle, and dyslexia, which they have because their brains are hardwired for reading either Ancient Greek or Latin. Demigods inherit some control over their divine parent's domain, such as Percy's ability to manipulate water or Leo's ability to manipulate fire. Some demigods also show some control of magic or curses, such as when the Apollo cabin cursed the Ares cabin to speak in rhymes, or children of Hecate, who have an innate ability to use it. Demigods also have a wide variety of other abilities that they all share, but these abilities vary depending on their godly parent, including superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, intelligence, durability, and endurance. The Lost Hero mentions that the gods have influence over certain special powers that their children can receive, such as Hephaestus with his children's fire power (such as Leo Valdez), Aphrodite with charmspeak (such as Drew Tanaka and Piper McLean), Apollo with precognition (such as Halcyon Green and Octavian), and Pluto with manipulation of metals and jewels (such as Hazel Levesque). List of Demigods Greek Demigods Historic Greek Demigods Roman Demigods *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter *Gwendolyn, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Dakota, son of Bacchus *Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto *Bobby, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona *Frank Zhang, son of Mars *Larry, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Hank, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Michael Varus, son of Janus (deceased) *Leila, daughter of Ceres *Michael Kahale, son of Venus *Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, sister of Reyna Historic Roman Demigods *Aeneas, son of Venus *Diocletian, son of Jupiter *Hercules, son of Jupiter *Jack London, son of Mercury *Phineas, son of Neptune *Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars *Tarquitus, son of Faunus Norse Demigods *Magnus Chase, son of Frey *Samirah Al Abbas, daughter of Loki *Gunilla, daughter of Thor *Thomas Jefferson Jr., son of Tyr *Lars Alhstrom, son of Thor *Blitzen, son of Freya *Unnamed son of Odin *Unamed daughter of Heimdall Historic Norse Demigods *Leif Erikson son of Skírnir Etymology Many demigods' names seem to relate to their Olympian parent (its possible that the godly parent either influence or give them their children's name): *Castor and Pollux, twin sons of Dionysus - They share the same names as the twins of the Gemini *Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - In French, Rue is to regret, as Clarisse inflicts regret to all who face her in battle. Also a LaRue OBR is a type of rifle. *Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes - 'Travis' is a pun on the word 'travel', since Hermes is the patron of travelers, and 'Connor' is a pun on the word 'con', since Hermes is the god of thieves and con men, which was brought up in the Sea of Monsters. Also, their surname is a homonym for 'stole', again, since Hermes is the god of thieves. *Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon- Frank means bow and spear and his dad is the god of war. Zhang is Chinese for 'Master of Bows', as mentioned in The Son of Neptune. *Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus - Mason means "one who works with stone". *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter - He was named after the original Jason to appease Hera's wrath, because Jason was her favorite hero. *Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner, daughters of Demeter - Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and their last names refer to one who gardens or works with plants. *Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo - A fletcher is someone who makes archery arrows. *Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus - Leo is the zodiac sign for a lion, and the element for Leo is fire. It may also be a reference to Leonidas I, an Ancient Greek war leader. *Michael Yew, son of Apollo - Yew is a favorable choice of wood to use for longbows. *Nico di Angelo, son of Hades - Nico is most likely derived from the Greek prefix , to mean "dead". Di Angelo means "of angels" in Italian *Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon - Percy claims his mother named him Perseus, after the son of Zeus. Perseus is a Greek name which means "destroyer." The name is a reference to Poseidon, who is known to cause destruction like storms, earthquakes, shipwrecks, etc., when angered. *Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite - Piper was named "Piper" because of her charmspeak, bestowed by Aphrodite. *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite - Beau Regard is French. It literally means "beautiful looks." *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus - The name of one of the three Graces (and nine Muses) is Thalia. She too, was a daughter of Zeus. The Muse Thalia sired the Corybantes, with Apollo. This Thalia was also attracted to Apollo, saying that he was "hot." *Will Solace, son of Apollo - Though Solace really means "to comfort in distress", just as Will comforts his often depressed boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, Solace could also be a play on the word "Solar". Trivia *According to Alabaster, in Son of Magic, most demigods don't live past twenty years of age. However, this may only be referring to modern demigods, as demigods back in ancient Greece were known to live to old age. Roman demigods have been shown with entire families while living in New Rome (Legacies are also found living there). *Because demigods are commonly referred to as half-bloods, certain people who's parents aren't the same race tend to take offense to the same (such as Piper McLean) *In The Lost Hero, Piper wondered how Aphrodite could have so many children around the same age. But since gods can be in several places at once, Aphrodite can probably be pregnant in several different forms at the same time. *While the offspring of a god and a mortal is called a demigod or half-blood, the child, grandchild etc. of a demigod is called a legacy. *The word demigod literally means "half god". *Lyrus was the brother of Aeneas, but it is unknown if he was a son of Aphrodite or Venus. *According to The Crown of Ptolemy, when an Egyptian god looks at a Greek demigod, they see them as a human surrounded by "a powerful ultraviolet aura." *As shown in The Crown of Ptolemy, demigods can host Egyptian gods, with Percy being the first known one to ever do so. *Titans can sire demigod children, as Oceanus had a mortal grandson by the name of Hypseus. Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Cyrene Punches a Lion